A Class in the Ghost Zone
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: What happens when Mr. Lancer's English class takes a field trip to the Ghost Zone? Will secrets be revealed? Read and find out! DxS TxJ
1. prologue chapter

**A/N: So Guys this my second Fanfic! Enjoy! And also there is going to be DxS and TxJ…..So pls feel free to give me any suggestion….I will try my best to use them…..**

 _Italics are thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM…..**

 **A Class in the Ghost Zone**

 **Chapter 1 Prologue**

It was another normal day for the teens of Casper High. 's English class was going on and the students including our favorite trio was bored to death. That is until Mr. Lancer announced," We are going to take a field trip to the ghost zone under the supervision of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. This is going to be a two day trip so bring your stuff, but not much."

 **DANNY'S P.O.V**

' _Great'_. "How can Mr. Lancer take a bunch of unarmed teenagers into the ghost zone?!" said Sam. I replied saying" I know Sam, but anyways since we are going we need to be prepared for fighting ghosts so today we need to pack all our ghost weapons. Right Tuck?" I asked Tucker, who was currently fiddling with his PDA. "Huh? Oh yeah. Nothing's gonna happen. Who in his right shape of mind will think of attacking the king of the ghost zone?"

Oh yeah I kinda forgot to tell I am now the king of the ghost zone and well Sam's the queen. No, we are not married! We are just engaged! So this all happens on my 16th Birthday as clockwork announces that I am supposed to rule the ghost zone and that I am supposed to take a queen too. Obviously I chose Sam as my wife so we are now kinda the rulers of the ghost zone. But that's what worries me. What if some ghost mistakenly calls us the king the and queen? What if something happens? Oh that was obvious as 'Bad luck Tuck' just so happened to jinx us. "Tuck you do realize you just jinxed us right?" I asked Tucker, who was once again fiddling with his PDA. Me and Sam cast a worried look at each other. Oh, I so hope nothing wrong happens. Wait did I just jinxed us? Oh great I just did jinxed us. But still, I was really hoping that nothing would go wrong. Because I can't afford to reveal my secrets in front of my entire English class.

 **A/N: Sorry short chapter, but this is just the prologue….more chapters are on the way soon….And just so you know I am a daily updater. And pls check out my other story "The life of Danny after phantom planet" Anyways thanks for reading guys and review or PM me the suggestions you have I might just use them…** **  
Love  
The author, Rafia**


	2. The Accident

**A Class in the Ghost Zone**

 **A/N: So guys here's chapter 2….and I am really happy that you guys are reading my stories. But I would appreciate if you guys would let me know how my stories are .And please check out aaron12's stories… so Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 2 : The Accident**

As the day for the field trip came Danny was tensing up to the highest limit of tensing up. He was worried that something might happen and that might reveal his secrets. He didn't want anyone, let alone the entire English class of Casper High to know his secrets. He obviously had a reason he kept it a secret in the first place. Maybe He thinks that if he reveals his secret everyone will think of him as a Freak? I mean..more than they think he already is?

That is one reason. But there are other reasons as well. He didn't want people to loose the trust they had in Danny Phantom after finding out he really is Danny Fenton, the freak, the loser, the nobody. Now could he? It took them a whole year to understand that Danny was trying to protest them and was not evil. It would take forever to regain their trust on him after finding out who he really is. And Danny didn't quite knew how his parents will react. What if they don't accept him? What if they try to kill me? These thoughts were the reason Danny Phantom's real identity was always hidden and Danny was determined to keep it so. If only he knew how wrong he was.

 **Sam's P.O.V:**

Me and Tuck arrived at the Fenton works with our luggage and Danny opened the door and greeted us. But I was sure that something about the ghost zone field trip has been worrying him. It's not really much of a shock because I was worried too. Being the queen of the ghost zone it was my right to be worried about the ghosts too since Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were coming with us too as our supervisor and they are ghost hunters! I am correct to be worried about the class, our fate and the ghosts. Something told me Danny was also worried about the same thing. But I still had to ask even after knowing that he would put on a fake smile and say "I am fine Sam. Just tired, that's it." and not to my surprise, I asked "Danny what's wrong? Is something making you worried?" and he replied, again not to my surprise "I am fine Sam. Just tired, that's all" putting on the fake smile I knew he was going to put on. " Danny don't you dare lie to me!" I said in loud and kind of harsh voice and then in soft voice I asked " please tell me what's wrong? Please Danny?"

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

Oh man Sam's making it really hard for me to well, make sure she doesn't get worried over the thing I am worried about. But something is telling me she already is worried about the same damn thing! Okay I give up and say " I don't know what will happen Sam and I don't even want to know what will happen. I just want these to end like, a bad nightmare. At first everything seems real at the end it's all blur and then everything disappears and you realize it was not real. I don't anything to go wrong Sammy…. I just don't" and that's when I saw a reassuring smile on Sam's face and somehow my _real_ smile made it's way to my face. After about 10 minutes of gossiping, discussions and other stuff, Mom and Dad said it's time to leave and all of the class loaded in to the specter speeder. Me, Sam and Tuck took the seats in the front with me beside Sam and my arm wrapped around her and Tucker to my other side with him leaning against the window typing away in his PDA. The jocks and A-listers were at the last and the nerds and geeks were behind us, in the middle. Suddenly the whole speeder shook up when we were in the depths of the ghost zone. Oh no…this was not going good.

"Engage Self-defense mechanism and engage the rescue pot" I yelled. I told Sam and Tucker to go and let me control the speeder. Sam looked like she was ready to argue but agreed as well. Well now, I went in to the controls to check what happening when my ghost sense went off. Then I realized that techno stuff, turbulence and ghost sense? "Technus" I screamed. But suddenly I felt that the speeder was heading towards the ground. I was trying to mentally and physically prepare myself for the crash landing as I quickly grabbed the safety helmet, gloves and boots kept in the control room for times like this.

Suddenly I knew I crash landed with speeder. I was trying to observe my surroundings but everything was blur, I could make out the broken parts of the speeder lying all around me. But suddenly I felt my breath slowing down. With every breath I take the speed was slowing down. I tried to concentrate on my breathing and that's when everything suddenly started to become black. By now my breathing was back to normal. But I couldn't see anything other and blackness. Was I blind? I don't think so. But then what was happening. Was I dead? No, I wasn't dead. I could feel my heart beat perfectly and normally. And then all of a sudden I drifted off to sleep. Sleep? Now? No, it wasn't sleep. I was unconscious! That's it!Wait What!? I can't fall unconscious I need to protect them….they need me. I was not even able to thing anymore and all the senses in me all of a sudden came to a hold. And I was lying unconscious leaving the people I always protect unprotected. I hated leaving them unprotected. But with the blackness in my mind there's nothing else I could do.

 **A/N: So guys as promised I tried to make a longer chapter this time. Chapter 3 might be updated tomorrow if I can finish on time…..So thanks for reading….Oh and wow over 1000 words?...Anyways pls review and let me know which ghosts you want them to meet…and read to find out weather the ghosts will address them as the king and queen or not?**


	3. Welcome to the Ghost Zone

**A/N: So guys here's chapter 3… it took a while to make the plot but I hope it's good and upto the standards of what you are expecting….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom….**

 **Chapter 3 Welcome to the ghost zone**

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell. Slowly the blackness faded away and I woke and saw worried look on Sam's face. Oh man! I hate that face! No, I don't hate Sam's face! I hate it when she is worried! And when it's because of me, I hate myself for it…Just like now. "Hey Sam, don't worry I am fine. I think I just passed out after the crash." And then it stroke me that how long did I leave them unprotected in the depths of the ghost zone? " Hey Sam?" Sam replied saying, "Huh? What's the matter?" I could feel she is still worried. Dang it! I hate myself! " How long was I passed out?" I said getting up and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder trying to calm her down. And it worked! She did calm down and relaxed a bit before replying " You have been passed out for the half an hour" Well that's not too long but in the ghost zone anything could happen! But I was calm because I knew nothing happened.

Wait did the ghosts noticed us and addressed us as the king and queen? "Did the ghosts saw us?" I asked Sam. She replied saying, "No, at least not yet…. So what are we going to do now?" she asked and I shrugged. " How about I tell them that I have been in the ghost zone before and take the lead. I can take us to the Far Frozen and from their we can return home. Is that a good plan?"

Sam nodded and said "yes". Great so we are going to follow that plan. So I turn to the group and saw some of them still asking the question how to get home

"Hey everyone!" I yelled trying to get their attention. Then I told them about my plan. Mom and Dad were a bit angry that I came to the ghost zone before but when I told them that because I came to the ghost earlier I can lead the way they seemed to calm down.

At first the jocks and A- Listers were complaining but then Mr. Lancer got it through their thick minds(doubt if they have one) that it's the only ticket out of the ghost zone. Everyone were worried about food and water but I wasn't. Same for Sam, Jazz and Tuck. We knew what to do.

I called for some guards using ghost powers and told them to get food and water for everyone. Within the blink of an eye they bought the requested items from the castle since Sam and I need human food too. I told them to leave and they did so.

Once again I turned to everyone and got their attention by yelling. I told them that we(team phantom) had brought some extra food and gave the bags of food to Dash and Kwan to carry.

The plan was made and seemed easy. But it really was not. Who knows what the fate has for us in store?

After 20 mins of walking and Paulina's whining I realized that to reach the Far Frozen we need to get past Skulker's Island, Walker's prison and who knows how many times we get to run in with the Box ghost and Klemper. I groaned at the thought and Sam seemed to notice. "What happened?" Sam asked me and I replied to her by telling the truth since I knew she would caught me if I even dare to lie. " I just realized that we have to walk past Skulker's Island, Walker's prison and god knows how many times we have to run in with the Box Ghost and Klemper." I replied to which she reassuringly smiled and put a hand on my shoulder and said, " Let's just hope nothing happens. Okay?" I smiled my real smile and nodded.

About after 2 hours of walking we decided to stop. We stopped to rest inside cave. The A- listers were sitting together, the nerds were sitting together and worried sick to return home. Me and Team phantom were sitting together. Sam beside me with my arms wrapped around her and her head on my shoulder. Tucker was sitting beside Jazz with his arm wrapped around her and I was confused as to what was going on.

Tuck And Jazz? Were they dating or something and I just so happened to not know? Sam looking at my confused face followed my gaze and saw the reason for my confusion. She giggled and I raised my eyebrow at her and she just said, "Ah clueless! Yes they are together for some time now. I cab't believe you just noticed" Sam said as she laid down and I laid down beside her my arms still wrapped around her and she snuggled up close to me. We fell asleep like that.

We knew that the next morning is going to be pretty tiresome. And with that thought in my mind I tried to relax because somewhere inside me I was feeling that my secrets are not safe. I want to protect my secrets, but I want to protect everyone else too. So, if anything happens I don't care about my secrets, I will protect them.

Protecting them is my obsession. But I not only had to protect the class but also the ghosts. They were my subjects loyal or not it's my duty to protect them even if they don't care about me.

I didn't know what fate was holding up for me. I didn't know if my secrets are going to be revealed or not. I just knew that I had to protect these people whose trust lies upon me. They trust me and I will not break their trust.

Ghost or human they trust me and I can't, and I won't break their trusts. I tried to relax with all these thinking inside of me. I slowly calmed down totally and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is finished guys….. I kept my promise and updated today…..maybe it's short but not too short…..But I am really happy…This is just my second fanfic and 100+ views already?...Thanks for reading and pls Review or suggest the ghost you want them to come across. I am adding a poll so vote people….  
Love,  
Rafia  
**


	4. Walking Past Danger

**A/N: So here's chapter 4 guys… feel free to review. Oh and tomorrow(18** **th** **October) is my Birthday! If you want to wish me PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 4 Walking past Danger**

The alarm from Tucker's PDA woke up Danny. Danny blinked a few times trying to get the sleep way. He looked down saw that Sam's head was resting on his chest. Danny tried to move away from Sam so that he could wake up everyone. But he was careful enough to not wake Sam up. He wanted Sam to get some more sleep. Because Sam woke up every now and then to check if Danny's injuries were healing properly or not and he also knew that she was just as worried as him.

Danny carefully moved Sam's arm to not wake her up, but failure. Sam was a light sleeper, so as soon as Danny moved Sam's arm, her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning Sammy" Danny said to a still half asleep Sam.

Although Sam was not a morning person, hearing Danny greet her good morning so innocently, her face lit up.

She replied saying, "Good Morning Danny" just as innocently as him. Danny smiled at her and they got from their position and started to wake those up who were still asleep.

Danny was really worried that today they have to go past Skulker's Island. Danny told the others(Team Phantom), " Today we are going to go past Skulker's Island. In other others Danger. Do you think we will be safe?"

Tuck, Jazz and Sam looked at each other and then at Danny and shrugged their shoulders.

Sam said, " Danny, if something happens we are here to protect them. We have the fenton weapons with us. That's more than enough for Skulker." And reassuringly smiled at him to which he replied with a smile of his own.

Tuck saw that Danny still seemed worried and said, " Dude, chill! Nothings gonna happen. If something does, we will fight it together. Heck, even I can beat up Skulker!" at this everyone laughed as the tension of the moment faded away.

Tucker's comment was hilarious, but it was true. Tucker could beat up Skulker with the help of his PDA. And besides, after 2 years of fighting ghosts continuously and literally every single day, you do get that much skilled to beat the crap out of Skulker, who, really is just a small ecto-blob like creature. Sometimes, it feels that Ember was right, he really was a lousy hunter.

As the tension in the air eased up, Danny seemed to relax. And he knew that Tucker was right. So, he really wasn't worried about the class that much because Team Ohantom can protect them. Rather, he was extremely worried for Skulker.

Seeming as he promised that loyal subjects or not he will protect them, it was his right and duty to be worried about a resident of Ghost Zone even if it was Skulker. He growled at the thought, I mean who wouldn't? You just realized that you have to save someone who is constantly hunting you for your pelt at the foot of his bed.

Danny shuddered at the thought as it was extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY, **EXTREMELY** GROSS!

Team phantom thought that the best would be to tell the class about the upcoming danger they were going to walk past through. And to warn Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Valerie to not attack the ghost.

Danny, " Okay so everyone, we are going to walk past Skulker's Island. And he is the greatest hunter of the ghost zone and wants my pelt on the foot of his bed." Many 'Ewws' and 'Gross' could be heard from the crowd. But that's when Maddie asked an important question.

"Why does he want _your_ pelt on the foot of his bed?" Again, the same response from the crowd.

Danny thought for a bit and then looked at his friends seeing the expression on his face they seemed to understand. Almost telepathically and they all greed to the excuse Danny came up with.

"Well we, I mean Sam, Tuck, Jazz and I have been fighting ghosts alongside of Phantom. So, when we fought with Skulker, I helped him to defeat him, since then he is hunting both of us and you know the rest of the gross part."

" Daniel James Fenton!" Maddie exclaimed "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU FOUGHT ALONGSIDE OF THE GHOST SCUM, PHANTOM WITH THE GREATEST HUNTER OF GHOST ZONE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!"

"MOM CHILL!" Danny yelled, to everyone excluding Team Phantom's surprise.

Maddie blinked a few times as Danny explained " look Mom. Not all ghosts are bad, some ghosts are good. Phantom is one of them. He fought at the stake of his after life to protect the people, who right now are thinking that he is just some evil ghost scum!" Danny continued " Do you know many times he saved me, Jazz, Tuck and Sam? How many times he _actually saved all of us_?

Maddie seemed to still not believe at her own Son's words. But she didn't say anything knowing that everyone probably agreed with what her son just said. She still seemed doubtful towards it. It's not that Maddie didn't even try to understand. She really tried, but she still was just believing to whatever her mind was saying instead of her heart. As somewhere, in her heart she was having a feeling known as guilt.

Guilt because she always thought of a good ghost as a bad one. Guilt for not trying to know the truth of Phantom and her children. Guilt for all the unnecessary fights she caused the poor ghaost child seemingly as he looked like a teenager of Danny's age.

Right now she pitied the poor Phantom, he must have died at the age of 15-16. And now when he is trying to do good, people are taking him bad. All he did was try to save Amity Park. But he was protested for that even. She really pitied the ghost child.

But her mind was telling her that, he was a filthy, ghost scum who is evil and is brainwashing everyone to support him so that he could rule them and then destroy Amity Park.

But was it really their support he wanted or was it really their TRUST he wanted? Maddie was confused but was still adamant that Phantom was evil because her mind was telling her so. But if she followed her heart she would have known that Phantom is a good guy, a savior worth the trust of many.

 **A/N : So guys, there's chapter 4…as you know its my Birthday tomorrow(18** **th** **October) so it was kinda irritating to write before my birthday….but I love it too much to not write today XD. But it was still pretty annoying as my big sis is hovering over my head….ahhh…So pls review and if you want to wish me PM me or write it in the Review…hope to update Chapter 5 tomorrow..on my B'day XD**


	5. Skulker's Island

**A/N: My promised is kept! I updated on my Birthfay! Anyways,**

 **gewncarson126: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! For wishing me, for reading my stories and definitely for reading the Author's Note!**

 **Chapter 5 Skulker's Island:**

Although, Danny told his parents and Valerie to not fight Skulker, he was still worried. What if he calls him as Ghost Child by mistake? His secret will be revealed and he doesn't want that. But he doesn't anyone to get hurt. To protect them, he will go to any extent.

Paulina's whining was getting out of control. She kept complaining every now and then about everything. Sam's ager was growing, but as she was wearing the ring of Rage, her temper was something even the powerful ghosts should be afraid of.

Danny tried to calm her down by squeezing her hand. She relaxed at his touch and instantly calmed down. But it was soon gone gone when they arrived infront of Skulker's Island.

'This is not going to be good' Danny thought. Sam was thinking the same too.

"Okay, Everyone this is Skulker's Island. There are traps around here everywhere, so be careful. Follow me, okay?" They nodded and Danny started to led them.

After many "Saved by the Hair" or "Near death" experiences, Danny was able to get everyone way from the traps. But the danger was still far from over.

Just when everyone thought that they were getting out of there safe. Something happened.

"Hello Whelp." Danny turn around and hissed, "Skulker"

"looks like you brought guests, Dipstick!" Danny was shocked and asked, "Ember?"

It was then Danny really understood. "So the 'Girlfriend' of your is Ember?" Team phantom(including Danny) broke into fits of laughter.

But when Skulker aimed his ghost ray at the humans, Team phantom got into action. Sam gave everyone the fenton phones to not be controlled by Ember's music. She also handed Team phantom the fenton thermoses.

Danny quickly blasted Skulker with his ecto-gun and that sended Skulker crashing down to the ground. At that Ember was going to aim Danny for the power blast when tucker kicked Ember in the legs causing her to fall down.

When all of this was going on, The fentons and Valerie wanted to fight the ghosts but were holding theselves back as Team phantom were fighting with skills and like professionals. These shocked both the Fenton and Valerie as they were fighting WAY better than them.

The battle with lots of blasts, kicks and punches continued to reach it's final level and that's when Skulker actually hit Sam and she was knocked out. This angered Danny to his limit

He kicked Skulker on one of his legs so hard that the armor near the lag broke. Not being able to handle the armor with one leg he fell to down.

Danny was still not done so he grabbed the head of the armor of the armor and was about to break it in half to get ecto-blob out but stopped mid-way. Team phantom who were able to defeat Ember, dragged Danny from there.

But both Team Phantom and Skulker noticed that he stopped before breaking the head of the armor.

"Why did you leave me ghost Child" said Skulker as Danny turned around to see that none was around.

"Even if you are not a loyal subject, you are my subject. It's my duty to protect you. But after the way you blasted Sam, you and you 'girlfriend' are going to serve punishment. I will take to the council of ghost then serve you punishment."

Skulker growled but knew that he and Ember were already in for a big punishment and they didn't want anymore, so he and ember walked away. With fear in their eyes.

Danny went up to Sam and saw that Sam was slowly waking up. He searched for any injuries and he found a few cuts, but nothing serious at all.

"Hey how are you doing?" Danny asked.

Sam smiled and pulled him into a sweet and soft kiss and with a smirk replied,

"Much better now." Danny smiled at her and helped them both to get up. The next two days were going to be a bit normal as they were still two days way from Walker's Prison.

So, he thought he will relax for the time being but ended up being even more worried. Just two days till we reach Walker? This thought was driving worried to death!

 **A/N: So… sorry guys if you wanted a bigger chapter, but as it was my B'Day I was busy. I will try to update a bigger chap next time. Thanks for Reading and pls Review….  
Love,  
Rafia **


	6. Beware!

**A/N:So, guys yesterday it was my birthday and it went pretty well! Thanks to those who me! And Thanks for Reading my story and the Author's Note. Here's your new chapter guys. Read and Review. Pls? Anyways,**

 **Jacobfrit : Here, the story is updated! Really happy to know you want me continue, it lifts my motivation to write ;)**

 **gwencarson126: Yep, my birthday was pretty much a blast. And thanks… I really appreciate the support and glad to know that my story is going well….**

 **Reading Pixie : Glad to know you like it…..This types of positive vibes make my day! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 6 : Beware**

Team phantom was thinking about a plan to get past Walker's Prison safely. Although Walker was a jailor, obsessed about Rules, he doesn't listen to the king that much. And with the class in the ghost zone, Walker was going to hit hard on Danny as a revenge and for bringing 'real world items/people'.

Everyone was currently sitting inside a cave in their usual sitting position. Danny and Sam were cuddled up to each other, Tucker's arm was around Jazz. The Jocks and A-Listers were sitting together and the nerds were sitting in a circle. The adults of the cave were sitting around the bonfire, which Danny created with his ghost powers but told everyone he bought a lighter. Everyone believed him and asked no further questions.

Danny: "Okay, so I am going to keep watch tonight and make sure nothing attacks us."

Sam: "I am keeping watch with you too, Danny"

Danny: "No Sammy…Please take rest."

Jazz, Tucker and Sam (together): We are keeping watch with you!"

Danny smiled and let them help him. There was no ghost attack and Danny thought that there will probably be no ghost attacks. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off.

'Uh-oh' Danny thought 'please just be the box ghost, please just be the box ghost' and just then

"BEWARE!"

Team phantom growled at him but he didn't seem to understand at all.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY BOXES OF DOOM!" said the Box Ghost making a few boxes float in the air.

"Look will you just go away or do I have to release an order to shoot you at sight." Said danny who was completely annoyed with the utter nonsense of the Box Ghost.

"You cannot do that. For you, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost replied to Danny. Danny just smirked and said, "Actually, I can. I _AM_ the king of the ghost zone. So, backup Boxy or you have 3 choices. 1- Fight me and I will release the order. 2- Fight me and get you sorry butt kicked. 3- Fight me and suffer both."

The Box Ghost thought for a minute or two before he slowly started to backup. But as all always he was still saying "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Danny had a face that said 'leave-now-if-you-want-to-live-your-afterlife.'

Box ghost backed off, but not before a saying a last battle cry of "BEWARE!"

Tucker: "He never gets tired of his 'beware' does he? Team phantom laughed at sarcastic comment of Tucker.

But Danny was now really worried, Skulker, Ember and _the box ghost_ saw him. And Box Ghost was a gossip lover, by now he would have told half the Ghost Zone about their presence in the Ghost Zone.

After all of the crap from The Box Ghost Team phantom drifted off to sleep knowing that nothing was going to happen for the night. But, although they were taking rest, none of them were truly relaxed.

 **A/N: So….Sorry short chapter…I am really busy with my classes and exams hovering over my head but I am keeping my promise to update daily. There will long chapters when I have time. Next chapter I am going to try and make big. And yup, I know the chapter name is hilarious. Thanks for reading and Pls Review!**


	7. The Daughter

**A/N: So guys…..Here's your chapter 7! Enjoy! I tried to upload a bigger chapter this time to make up for my short chapter…. But I am really soory if it isn't big enogh… I tried to work up to your standards…..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **The Daughter**

Danny woke up due to the alarm on Tucker's PDA. He slowly tried to get the sleep away from his eyes and slowly shook Sam to wake her up. Sam was a light sleeper, so she woke up soon.

But to get the others up was a really tough job. Especially Tucker. He was sleeping like he would never wake up. Danny, Sam and Jazz tried to wake him up but to no vail. Suddenly, Danny came up with a plan to wake Tucker up.

"Ah! Tucker help me! Ahh!" Danny screamed in Tucker's ear. Tucker shot up and screamed "Danny! I will save you buddy!" and Team Phantom (excluding Tucker) burst into laughter. When they managed to calm down, Danny asked something.

"So how do we get past Walker without having to spend my afterlife in prison?"

"How about we ask some guards to invisibly protect us and if something happens, they can fight Walker and his goons. How is that for an idea?"

"That's an pretty good idea _Mrs. Fenton_ " Tuckersaid using the 'Mrs. Fenton' part as a joke.

Obviously Danny and Sam both blushed slightly since, they were engaged calling Sam 'Mrs. Fenton' was actually okay. But still, Danny and Sam both blushed if anyone called them that.

"Okay time for Breakfast everyone!" Danny called out to the group and everyone came and sat in a circle.

"What's for breakfast today Mr. Fenton?" inquired Mr. Lancer as he was curious and Hungry…

" Bread and Butter Mr. Lancer" Danny replied taking out pieces of butter and putting butter over it.

Team Phantom then handed everyone a piece of bread and butter and everyone instantly started munching on the food.

Danny was about to take a bite of his food when his ghost sense went off. "Oh no" was the Danny could mutter before the whole Team Phantom rushed outside of the cave.

"Mom! Dad!" screamed someone, who was crashing down to the sky. And then she crashed with a loud 'THUD'

"Dani!" screamed Danny and Sam as they went over to help the little girl.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad" Dani said before she collapsing into Sam's arms.

"Mom?! Dad?!" asked the confused group of people who came out after the loud 'THUD'.

"We will explain everything later. Right now, She needs aid. Let's go!"

Sam quickly bandaged Dani, tears rolling from her eyes as she patched her up. Danny was phasing back and forth as he was really worried just like Sam was.

After two hours, Dani opened her eyes and saw the worried look on everyone's face, especially Danny and Sam.

"Argh" she whined which caught everyone's attention.

"Mom, Dad what happened to me?" Dani asked Danny and Sam.

"You tell us Baby girl. What happened? Why did you crash into the Ghost Zone sweetie?"

" I don't know. I just remember being attacked by the guys in white. Then I somehow managed to get in the ghost zone and find you guys. After that I had no energy left so I crashed. Heheh, should probably be more careful next Dad, you have any food? I am really hungry."

"Sure, but baby girl since how many days have you not eaten?"

"Just four days. I am fine now. So mom, please stop crying." Dani said to Sam but she was still crying. No one had ever the goth girl cry. This was utterly a shock for them.

Dani got up, hugged Sam and whispered in her "Its okay Mom, I'm fine. See nothing's wrong with me. But I sure am hungry. DAD!" Sam smiled hearing this and went over to Danny to get Dani some food.

After handing Dani the food, Team Phantom turned to the group of people who were staring at them confussion.

"So you guys have questions, huh?" asked Danny. Everyone nodded. "Okay, shoot" said Danny.

" You _and_ Sam have a _daughter_?" asked Maddie and Jack fenton.

"Ummmm….okay, Dani here was created by Vlad when he was trying to clone me. But this was the best he could get. At first I thought she was a clone and thought of her as a cousin. But then, I found out that she never was my clone. She was my daughter. Mine and Sam's daughter. To be exact."

"Okay, but why would V-Man try to clone you Danny-boy?"

"Ummm…. I am talking about…Plasmius. Yeah, Vlad Plasmius the ghost. Not Vlad Masters the mayor. Heheh..."

"Okay, that makes sense" said Maddie.

"It does? I mean it DOES!" said Danny trying to cover up his mistakes.

Then Maddie went up to Dani and hugged her.

"Oh my poor little baby! From now on you are staying with us at the Fenton Works. Got it?" Dani nodded and Maddie went back to the position she was after kissing Dani's cheek.

Suddenly, Dani Yawned and went to where Danny and Sam were sitting. She laid her head on Sam's lap and fell asleep as Sam was running her hand through her Dani's messy hair. She laughed seeing that Danny and Dani's hair were the same, Messy! Danny cocked his eyebrow at Sam and she said,

"Your daughter has a messy hair, just like you."

"Oh Yeah?" Danny said with a mischievous smile and leaned down to Sam and kissed her on the lips passionately while running his hand through Sam's hair, messing it up. Danny pulled away after two minutes and asked "So, who's hair is messy now?" Sam just rolled his at him and began to fix her hair while Danny just laughed at her reaction.

 **The Next Morning**

Danny and Sam woke up once again due to the alarm in Tucker's PDA and saw that Dani was still asleep on Sam's lap. The little girl on Sam's lap stirred in her sleep and then suddenly she shot up. "What happened?" asked Danny and Sam worriedly to which Dani replied "Bad Nightmare" Danny and Sam wrap her up in bear hug to which Dani happily hugs back.

They broke away and walked up to everyone for breakfast, as if on cue, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off. Team phantom(including Dani in the team) growled. They went outside of the cave and Danny was tackled to the ground by Klemper.

"Ah! Get of me, Klemper!" screamed Danny struggling to get Klemper off him. "But then will you be my friend?" Danny thought for a minute and replied to Klemper with a hint of mischief, "Oh, I can't. But I know who can. The box ghost will be your friend". "Really?! Thanks!" exclaimed Klemper excitedly as he took of to fin the Box ghost. Meanwhile, Team Phantom was in fits of laughter.

 **With The Box ghost and Klemper:**

"Friend!" exclaimed klemper as he attacked Box ghost by hugging him in a bone crushing way.

"I am not your friend! For you, I am the all mighty box…" box ghost said but was cut of klemper launching himself at him again and yelling "FRIEND!" right in his ear.

 **A/N: So….guys did you like it? I personally like Danny/Sam /Dani father/mother/daughter fics…but if you didn't like it much then I am sorry. I would try to make it up to you. Oh and I tried for a bigger chapter…hope it was big enough for you guys since I wasn;t able to upload any bigger chapters due my School, Class and EXAMS. Hard life, huh? Maybe…But I said I would make it up to you….so here's a take for a bigger chapter. Hope it's big enough for you…..Thanks for Reading and pls Review** **to tell me** **how** **it was, big or not? Good or bad? Like it or not? Review…..Thanks  
Love,  
Rafia **


	8. Change in Plans

**A/N: Sorry people a short Chapter…I wpuld update big chapters soon. But right now all I can provide you guys is short chapters due to my school…anyways….Thanks for reading and pls Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom**

 **Chapter 8 : Changes in Plans**

After Dani showed up suddenly, Danny had to re-think everything he had planned. Now they were going to need more food and water as there was Dani and because it will take more time now as they would stop at Pandora's to keep Dani safe over there.

Now the problem was what were they going to tell The Fentons about their(Sam and Danny) daughter staying not staying with them, but instead staying with a ghost.

Sam came up with a Idea that they could tell the Fentons that Dani was pretty much beated up and needed immediate medical care and that Pandora's keep was the nearest place.

They were going to the Fentons that when they reach Far Frozen they are going to come back and take Dani, who would have been healed by now.

After walking a long way and hearing Paulina's whining Dani was really mad. She was about to explode when,

"Are we there yet? My feets hurt!" Oh, this was it as Dani launched herself at Paulina. Paulina called for help and occasionally the for the 'ghost boy' causing Sam to loose her temper as well.

Danny calmed both Dani and Sam. But they were staring at him as if he was a lunatics. Because he was laughing for no reason. "Umm..Danny why are you laughing?" asked Sam. To her question Danny replied

"You said that Dani had messy hair just like me, and made a comment about like father like daughter. But what now? She has a temper just like her mom!" Sam rolled her eyes and muttered "Shut up" and quietly walked away with Dani.

 **After reaching Pandora's Keep**

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME?!" exclaimed an angry Pandora but calmed down as she saw Dani, Sam and Danny. She leaded everyone inside and arranged for food. She then bought Team Phantom with her to the royal chamber to talk.

"What happened Daniel? Why is Danielle here with you people?" asked Pandora worried about Dani.

"Ah….The GiW attacked her and then she crashed in the ghost zone. By the way, how are you doing?" answered Danny.

"I am doing fine Daniel. I just need to inform you that, You and Samantha need to be present in the ghost council meeting next week. And tell me, if you need anything." Pandora said smiling at them.

Danny: "Actually, we do. Can you keep Dani with you till we reach Far Frozen? I don't want Dani to stay with us in this dangerous adventure and she does requires some medical assisment. So will you?"

Pandora: "Of course, Daniel, I will keep her with me. Everyone's rooms are ready. So go take some rest and eat something. And yes, there is vegetarian food for you Samantha." Sam smiled knowing that she would arranged for that.

Tucker: Okay, let's tell your parents about our plans, Danny"

"Okay" was Danny's muffed reply as they walked to the Fentons.

Danny: "We have made a plan. Since Dani is pretty beat up, she needs medical attention. By the time we reach Far Frozen it might be late. So we are keeping Dani with Pandora for now is that okay with you?"

The Fentons thought for a moment that they are going to keep their Grand-daughter with a ghost. But it seemed that Danny trusted her so thwey agrred.

Maddie: "Only because you trust her, Danny"

Danny went up and hugged Maddie and whispered "Thanks" in her Ear.

With all of that settled, everyone(except Dani) went out of Pandora's keep and started walking on the roads again.

Danny was still worried that something will happen when they are going to have to pass Walker's Prison. Although, he knew there were invisible guards protecting them, but still he was worried.

He could see the same thing on everyone(Team Phantom)'s faces. Sam noticed this too and squeezed Danny's hand to reassure him. But from the inside she was fearing the same.

It had became like an instinct to Team Phantom. They could always sense danger before it even reached them. Especially, Danny, he is always able to predict danger beforehand.

When this thought crossed Danny's mind he tried his best to prove himself wrong. But he knew that it was impossible. The instinct was telling him that something would go wrong. He could only hope that he was wrong.

Only hope…

 **A/N: Sorry, Short chapter….. I am pretty busy with my school stuff so, it is tiring and also I am not getting much time.:P really sorry, but I would make big chaps when I have time, promise! Thanks for Reading and Pls Review!  
Love,  
Rafia **


	9. Hope and Trust

**A/N: So guys here's your chapter 9. Enjoy and let me know what you think….Oh this is also a medium sized chap(at least according to me;p) So…..Thanks for reading and Pls review.**

 **Zela night: Thank you! I am updating as fast as I can. And I hope that will remain so. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 9 Hope and Trust**

Danny was worried about what will happen when they will pass Walker's prison. Okay, he wasn't just worried he was EXTREMELY worried.

Team phantom told him to relax about a thousand times but to no vail. Relaxation was something Danny forgot as soon as he entered the ghost zone with his classs. The only thing that was in his mind was worry.

Worried for what will happen next, worried for what their fate unfolds, worried for the safety of everyone, worried if his secrets will be revealed. Worrying was something Danny wanted to give up but he couldn't. He cared for all of them way too much to stop worrying about them.

 **Tucker's P.O.V:**

I know that something is going to happen, which is not right. And I also know that Walker will try to take revenge on Danny for what so ever.

I could see tension clearly written on Danny's face. I know he is really worried but he seriously needs to calm down!

"Danny, please calm down. You know we have invisible guards protecting us. Everything will be fine, so chill, dude." I say to Danny although even I am not quite sure if everything will be fine.

"I know Tuck, but my instincts are telling me something is going to happen. Something wrong. I don't know what to do other than worrying and hoping that my instinct is wrong. I really don't know."

Okay, as much as I hate to admit it Danny's right. We know that the guards are protecting us, but it's Walker and his goons! A few guards can't stop them! Surely, Danny and Sam can stop them but that would just reveal the secrets.

And I know how important Danny's secrets are. But I also know that to protect everyone, he would be ready to give up his secrets. Protecting the people he cares for is his obsession. What suprises me is protecting the ghosts is also a part of his obsession.

He can and will give up his life even to protect someone he doesn't even know. I know that his hero complex is good but I don't my best friend death for it.

I hope that he trusts us to be able to help him. He always tries to make sure we are not involved in his fights, but he doesn't know that it's _our_ fight. I just hope he would trust us.

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

I am really worried and can't stop thinking about what will happen. My friends are telling me to leave that to our fate. They are saying that whatever happens, we will fight it together.

It's not that I don't trust them or anything, I just don't want them to get hurt because of me. The time I was controlled by freakshow and Sam's life was in danger or the time with Dark Dan when my friends were family were killed because of me are times of my life which still gives me nightmares.

If anything happens to them, I won't be able to forgive myself. I care for them way too much to let them go. They are a part of my obsession with protecting the people I care for, because I care for them the most.

Even if they don't know this, I am afraid to lose them. I can't afford to see anyone of them in pain even. So that's why I try to keep them away from any ghost fight so that they are safe.

If anything happens to them, I can't fight at all. They are my strength and my weakness. I know that they can protect themselves, but I don't know If _I_ can protect them. I don't want them to fight alone, just like they don't want me to fight alone.

I hope that they will be safe during this debacle. Walker knows that by hurting them, he can hurt me, no _kill_ me.

I care for them. I know that I should leave everything up to fate, but when your friends are involved, their lives are jeopardized, you don't exactly know what to do other than worrying.

As much as I hate this, I can't stop thinking about all of these. And these things are making me worry more. I don't know what I would do without them and I don't even want to know.

Wow, so while thinking about all of these we actually reached Walker's prison. God, I so hope nothing happens. But then again,

"Hello, punk." Said a voice that terrorized everyone. Including, Danny.

 **A/N: So….how was it? I am really trying hard to make big chaps but I don't have time due to my SCHOOL! Argh! Anyways….Thanks for Reading and please, please, please Review…;)  
Love,  
Rafia**

 **PS: Tell me if you want to see any other ghosts in the story and if you have idea's, suggest me!**


	10. Friend and Enemy

**A/N: Chapter 10! Thanks a lot for reading my (poorly written) stories! I love your support! Oh and pls Review…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **RECAP  
** _"Hello, punk." Said a voice that terrorized everyone, including Danny._

 **Chapter 10 Walker**

"Walker" hissed Team Phantom.

Walker: "Now, punk, you didn't think a few guards could stop me. Did you?"

Danny knew he had to protect the others. But how? His secrets would have been revealed! But, he doesn't care. He needs to and wants to protect them.

Danny: "You do know that you will have to pay. Right?"

Everyone gasped seeing the sudden nobody become the 'hero'. But that was not all. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and everyone could only say one thing, "WHAT!?"

"I will explain everything later. For now just leave from here. Sam, Tuck and Jazz lead them out of here" Danny said as he shot a guard approaching them.

"But Danny…" Sam said worryliy but was cut off by Danny, "I will hold them back and get back to you guys. I promise. Now take them out of here!"

Sam Jazz and Tucker did as told but they were not happy with it. They knew Danny could Walker easily but he had revealed his secret, they didn't know how would everyone else take it.

 **With Walker and Danny**

Danny: "Come on, Walker. Stop playing. You know that you are going to rege=ret all of this."

"I don't care as long as I can take you out!" exclaimed Walker as he tried to punch Danny in the face but, Danny dodged it in time.

"Yeah, Keep Dreaming!" Danny said as he shot a powerful ecto ray at Walker. He winced in pain and yelled "You are going to pay, Punk!". Walker then hit punched Danny in the stomach and he yelled in Pain.

Danny then got up and released his Ghostly Wail. But this time, it was different. This time, little ice-Crystals were coming out with the ghostly wail too. This Wail was so strong that it completely broke Walker's prison.

"Looks like I have to talk to Frostbite about this." Danny said as he started to walk toward the Far Frozen where he was going to meet up with the others.

 **Meanwhile,**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KIDS TELL US?!" Maddie yelled at Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"It was Danny's secret to tell you guys. Not ours, and he was afraid to tell you guys since he didn't know how you guys would react." Sam answered for all of them

Maddie asked again with a sigh, "When and How did this happen?"

Once again Sam answered for all of them "As we said it's Danny's secret so it's up tp him to tell you guys about this. Now everyone, we are nearing the Far Frozen. It's gong to be really cold, but they have supplies for that."

The A-Listers were only thinking about one thing. 'Danny Fentorn is Danny Phantom?!' But Paulina was only thinking that, since Danny had a crush on her, it makes things much more easy for her. But she knows that Sam is her competition and Danny will always choose Sam over her.

Sam: "Okay, we are here. So everyone this is the Far Frozen."

Paulina: "It's soo..Cold!"

Sam: "I told you. Now let's go get…..Frostbite!" Sam stopped in mid sentence seeing Frostbite approaching them, thus she yelled his name.

Frostbite: "Your highness, what are doing here and why are you so worried? And who are these people with you?"

Everyone except Tucker and Jazz screamed "Your Highness?!"

Sam just simply muttered "We will explain everything later. For now, Frostbite could you get us home? We are stranded in the ghost zone and we were separated from Danny while fighting Walker. He told us to leave without him. His stupid hero complex!" the last part she shouted so hard, it was like a ghostly wail.

"Jeez, Sam. I am right here and I am fine." Everyone turned their heads to see a slightly injured Danny.

"Your yelling was a awful lot like my ghostly wail. Speaking of which, Frostbite, today while fighting Walker, I used the ghostly wail. But this time, there were ice crystals in it. Do you think something is wrong with my powers?"

Frostbite: "Absolutely not Your highness.. You are now able to use you ice power with all other ghost powers. That's why it happened. Now, why don't we go inside and talk."

Frostbite lead everyone inside the palace and Sam asked the same question about getting home again.

Frostbite: "Well, it is going to take a couple of days to build something like the speeder but we can get you home after that. Meantime, enjoy here."

Danny: "Well frostbite, I am going to bring Dani after answering some questions I think."

Frostbite: "Very well then, I am leaving you all alone to talk about this." With that Frostbite walked out of the room and Team Phantom turned around to the Group of people and Danny said "Okay guys, shoot your questions."

 **A/N: So guys, chapter 10 is done! Well I think this the biggest chap of all till now. Anyways, Thanks for Reading and Pls Pls Pls Pls Review..they make my day brighter ^.^  
Love,  
Rafia**


	11. Questions

**A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter 11 of this story!**

 **Recap:**

" _ **Okay guys, shoot your questions."**_

 **Chapter 11: Questions**

"YOU ARE DANNY PHANTOM?! AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL US?!" yelled Maddie.

"Chill, Mom!" exclaimed Danny "I wasn't sure about how you would react after finding out that your SON is PHANTOM. I just wasn't ready for it Mom." Maddie ran towards him and hugged him. Jack followed suit and hugged him.

Dash asked, "Hey, Fen-I mean Danny, Frostbite called you and The goth freak 'your highness', why"

Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh…ummm Me and Sam are the king and queen of the ghost zone."

"WHAT?!" everyone excluding Team phantom exclaimed in shock.

"Ummm….yeah. On my 16th birthday Clockwork said that, I was suposed to be the king of the ghost zone. And I also had to take a queen, so I obviously chose Sam. And now, I am the ruler of the ghost zone and the most powerful ghost in existence. Heheh…"

"Does that mean you love the goth freak over me!?" whined Paulina.

"Paulina, you just called my fiancée and the queen of the ghost zone a goth freak. You know the consequences can be terrible." Said Danny sending a glare to Paulina.

Paulina huffed and Sam's face was now home to a pretty big smirk.

"We are so sorry for hunting you all the time. We can never make up to you. All this time when you were saying that you are a god ghosts and we didn't believe you…we are not even worthy of being sorry anymore. Oh, and is Sam your wife dear? Said Maddie.

Danny blushed and said, "We are engaged, not married." At this Sam had to blush as well.

"So, Danny since how long has Sam, Tuck and Jazz known?" asked Maddie.

Danny replied, "Tucker and Sam and Sam were there when it happened. In fact, Sam was the one who talked me into going inside the portal. So, they have known from the beginning. Jazz found out by herself during the Casper High Spirit week."

"So Danny, why _are_ you the ghost king?" asked Maddie.

Danny sighed and started, "When I defeated Pariah Dark, the formal ghost king, after he was released by a nauseate Fruit Loop, I descended the throne, because whoever defeats Pariah Dark was supposed to be the new ghost king. And as I said earlier, I am the most powerful ghost in existence."

Maddie nodded in understanding and Mr. Lancer asked, "So, is this the reason why your grades are usually poor? Because you're Danny Phantom?"

Danny answered while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, pretty much."

Dash all of a sudden asked, "If you are Danny Phantom, why did you always let me beat _you_ when you could have beaten the shit out of _me_?"

Danny replied to that saying, "Dash, I can take your beating, but the others can't. do to save them from your beating, I take it upon myself." Dash smirked and said, "You are still not off the hook." Danny also smirked at him as a reply.

"Hey, Danny, you said something about a ghost named Clockwork, who is he?" Maddie asked her son.

"Huh? Oh, he is the ghost Master Of Time. He helped me defeat a really evil and strong ghost. He is one of the ghost allies like Frostbite and Pandora. Speaking of Pandora, we need to get Dani here."

Then Dani called the guards and said, "Bring the princess to us with safety. She is at Pandora's keep. Now, go." The guards obliged and left to get Dani.

Danny turned to the group and said, "Okay everyone, Go get some rest. Frostbite, show them their rooms."

"yes, O-Great one. Everyone, follow me. And O-Great One you and your friends should take rest as well. Your rooms are kept ready." Frostbite said and then lead everyone to their rooms.

 **Danny's Room,**

"When will Dani arrive?" Sam asked worriedly as she kept phasing back and forth. She was doing that for the past 30 minutes, worried sick for Dani and repeatedly asking about her arrival in every 1-2 minutes.

"Sam, Calm down. She will arrive soon." Jazz said as she was trying to calm Sam down.

"Mom, Dad, I am here!" exclaimed a voice from near the door. When everyone turned they saw Dani standing near the door.

"Oh Thank god, You are here! Your mom was worried sick!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny and Sam rushed to Dani and gave her a bear hug and Dani happily hugged back. They broke apart after hearing Frostbite's call for lunch.

"Mom, I know there is a lot of food to eat, but I want to eat the pancakes you make, please?" Dani said pleading to Sam.

"Sure thing sweetie" Sam said as she left the room to some pancakes for Dani.

By now, Sam was done with making the pancakes as everyone gathered around the dining hall for lunch.

Dani quickly eat up all of Sam's pancakes as Sam took her salad, Tucker took his meatloaf, Jazz took her hamburger and Danny took his tacos. As always, Tucker was forcing sam to eat meat and she was, as always, protesting.

"Come on Sam! Try it once! I am sure you'll love it!" Tucker exclaimed trying his best to make sam eat meat.

"Tucker, you gonna shut up? Or, do I have to send the guards after you to shut you up!" said an entirely pissed of Sam.

"Fine, fine. Restrain from the heavenly goodness of meat, I don't care." Tucker said and Sam smiled in her victory.

Frostbite came over and asked Danny, "O-Great One, do you want us to show your friends and the others around the Far Frozen?"

"Yeah. That would be good. It would keep their mind away from all the tension going on." Danny answered.

Frostbite nodded and announced to everyone, "Today, in the evening, we are going to show you around the Far Frozen. Now, enjoy your meal." After hearing the announcement everyone went back to eating their meal.

During lunch and the entire time after Danny had revealed his secret, the A-listers were speechless and sory. Dash said he was not of the hook and he wasn't. he was not going to give up on his punching bag so easily. Paulina was just thinking of a way to get the 'Ghost Boy' from the goth freak. She knew it was though competition, but she was not willing to give up without a try.

Meanwhile, Team Phantom were chatting gossiping and doing random fun stuff everyone would normally do. Ghost Zone was a second home to them after all.

 **A/N: Sorry it took soooo long to update! I was stuck up with my other fics and school waorks….So sorryyyyyy…Thanks for Reading and Pls Pls Pls Pls Review! ^.^  
Love,  
Rafia**


	12. Realizations Hitting Hard

**A.N: Hey guys! Wassup! Guess what? M back with another chapter! I know a lot of you want me to continue this, so here it is :D Sorry it took so long, I was totally put of plot bunnies :( But, oh well, you guys helped me up! So, here it is! Have fun! Please leave a review!**

* * *

 _ **A Class in the Ghost Zone**_

 _ **Realizations Hitting Hard**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

* * *

"Hey, dude, check this out, According to this, Vlad is in the ghost zone. And, he's heading to… Clockwork?!" Tucker exclaimed to his two best friends who were currently sitting at the foot of Danny bed in his room. They looked up at him and gasped at the news.

Danny got up from his seat on the bed and rushed over to Tucker, "Lemme see…" Danny said as he snatched the PDA out of Tucker's hand. He looked at it and groaned rather loudly. Sam looked skeptically at him and he hold up the PDA to show her what's going on.

"We need to check this out guys. We will let Frostbite show everyone around the Far Frozen, maybe they can show them around the Snow Fields, while we check out what's going with Vlad. Everyone needs a rest from all the stress of this "Field trip." What say guys?" Danny said, looking between Tucker and Sam, anxiously waiting an answer. They both nodded and Danny smiled. He knew he could always count on his friends.

.

 **Meanwhile, with The A-Listers:**

"This is not fair! How come that goth freak gets to date the Ghost Boy and How come the Ghost Boy chose her over me?! Paulina Sanchez?!" Paulina whined, and Star who was sitting beside her, groaned.

"Yeah, who woulda thought that looser geek Fen-toenail would turn out to be Phantom? I mean, I did spend some time with Phantom when I was told to train Fenton, for him to pass the presidency fitness test, but, then I saw no clues of him being Fenton." Dash said running a hand through his blonde golden hair.

"Maybe you didn't notice any clues even if they were present right in front of you?" Kwan asked Dash as he saw Dash stiffen and sigh.

"Yeah could have been. We were all to determined with the fact that Phantom was a full ghost and we always thought that Danny was a looser, so even if there were clues, we would've just ignored it. I guess we failed to see what really was going on." Star added her opinion and rolled her eyes at Paulina's whining. Why was she her Best friend again?

"I just feel something in my brai- no, Heart now. I don't really know what is." Dash quietly said and Kwan nodded, adding, "Same here, Pal."

Star looked on to Paulina to see her looking at her broken nail and whining about the "Ghost Boy" and repeatedly cursing Sam for talking her "Love" away. Wow, she sure is shallow.

.

 **Meanwhile with The Fentons:**

Jazz was sitting in the room with her parents since lunch. Maddie had an expression of sadness in her eyes, guilt flushed on her face and heavy eyelids. Jack on the other hand, was sitting stiffed on the floor, Indian style, arms closed in front of his chest. He didn't say a word after lunch and was still quietly thinking to himself. The tension filled the air of the room.

Jazz could feel the tension and honestly, she could cut this tension with a knife. She looked between her Mom and Dad, and sighed. She could imagine what they must have been going though now. She remembered learning his secrets, and remembered how she felt back then.

She felt that her brother didn't trust her enough to let her know his secret, and that had resulted in days of getting no sleep. She would always wonder as to what she did wrong and just think, why didn't her baby brother trust her enough? They had grown up together, always shared everything, why not this?

She could almost imagine what her parents were going through. She had also gone through almost the same, and she could see it on the face of her parents, that they had been going through worse.

After a while, Maddie finally asked, "Why didn't you tell us Jazz?" Jazz sighed and walked over to her Mom and replied, "Mom, it was never my secret to let you guys know. It was Danny's secret….his biggest, darkest secret. He was afraid,, that you guys will not accept him afterwards. He loved you guys, he still does and always did, but he was scared Mom. After all, He is just a 14 year old kid, with some ghost powers and the responsibility of the entire Ghost Zone on his shoulder."

Maddie listened to each word silently. She deeply regretted hunting Phantom down. All those times saying they are going rip him apart 'molecule-by-molecule.' She hissed at the memory of continuously shooting weapons and blasts at him. Weapons that could hurt him. Weapons that _did_ Hurt him. Weapons that could _kill_ him.

 **.**

 **Maddie's POV:**

How could I do this? I hurt my baby. I fired weapons at him. He kept telling us that he was not evil. Not all ghost were evil.. I wish I had believed him when he said it. I still can't believe what I did. I made my son to be scared of me.

I don't think there is any other mother in the entire world who has ever fired weapons at her child, attempted to kill him. What kind of a mother am I? And even after all this, he loves us? I can't believe when my baby grew up so much… so much, that he became more grown up than us.

I can only wonder what he must've gone through. His parents fired shots at him day and night, contemplated him to be evil, always kept him on a run for his life, while he tried so hard to keep us all safe.

I have definitely failed myself as a mother. I can never be a good mother to Danny any more. He kept proving himself to us, but we never saw what he really was. He saved us so many times, still we didn't trust him. My poor baby dealt with so much at such a small age.

 **.**

 **.**

 **3** **rd** **Person's POV:**

Jack was still silent, not bothering to even move a bit. One of Frosbite's workers cam in asked them to get ready for the site-seeing. Jack and Maddie got up to get ready, but Jazz stayed behind and took the Fenton Phones. She put them in her ears, and Danny explained her everything. She agreed to go along with everyone, just so to keep them safe if anything happens, since she could put up a decent fight.

Someone knocked on the door, and it opened slightly to reveal, the dark-skinned curled hair girl, Valerie along side Dani, standing outside.

"Hey Jazz…" Valerie started, "Where are Danny, Sam and Tucker? I kinda need to talk to them….. "

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! Hope you guys liked this and thanks to all of you motivated me into writing it! I love you guys! Also, I'm thinking of putting up a DP:Othello story, if you guys know what I see in that story or why think it has potential, PM me to know!**

 **Review to let me know what you think!**

 **As always, I did check this chapter for any mistakes, but some might've slipped through. And I can't help but add that some parts of the story just don't go as smooth as initially planned.**

 **You might have also noticed changes in the writing style, that is because I might have and hope I have improved over the time, and I plan to improve even more. This was one of the starter stories for me, so yea, hence this change in writing style ;p**

 **Lots of love!**

 **Rafia**


End file.
